The real world or a dream
by iansomerhalderfanforever
Summary: This is a story about a girl who is stuck between deceiding that she is in a fantasty world or the real life and her former life was a dream. Read further to find out.
1. Chapter 1 the dream or the real world

My breathing picked up with each lingering touch that he left there. Turning around i noticed who was in my bed, it was Alexander Skarsgard. I started looking around noticing that there were no hidden camera's who would come out and yell punked.

He started wakening and started pulling me closer to his boy and began kissing my chest. I just began to feel overwhelmed. When all of a sudden he pushed in to me, it felt wonderfull.

I stopped him before he could continue. "Why are you in my bed?" I asked confused. "Honey don't you remember me? We are together since last night in that dance club." The i rememberd 'i was dancing when somebody pulled me against themselves but i diden't care, i just continued dancing. When my flashback ende i noticed that Alexander had taken my underwear off and started going again. I just kept telling him "Alexander keep going?" Then he stopped and said "My name is Eric not Alexander." With that out of his system he continued.

While he continued with what he was doing i kept thinking ' Why does he keep saying that i should call him Eric?' "Alexander quit plaing games with me." "I'm not playing any games sweetheart." He replied looking confused. " But how is it possible you only exist in my dreams." 'and the tv serie.' I thought but i coulden't tell him that. "Oh really, then what am i doing there that you want me to do in real life? I also already told you that you should call me Eric, so stop with this Alexander person." 'Oké, he wants me to call him Eric then i shall.' "Eric why have you stopped moving?" I asked

Dun, dun, dun... What will happen to the girl in the bed in the next chapter will she be able to find out how it comes that eric doesen't know that he's Alexander? Read, follow and favorite also comment. If you have any ideas how the next chapter be sure to put them in a comment and i will definitly read them.


	2. Chapter 2 the dream

Chapter 2. the wakening

Stella pov:

Waking up i noticed that i was in my own bed with no Alexander or Eric or whatever his name is right next to me. So i thought that it must have been a dream, i mean what sane person would believe me if i told them that my dream got Alexander Skarsgard in them. They would call me a big fan and that i should look for a boyfriend if i had needs. Getting up from bed i noticed that i was sore around my thighs and saw that there were bruises there in the shape of hands. Then i thought 'was it actually real what happened last night or did i do this to myself?'

Eric pov:

When i had to sleep because the bleeds were coming true, i coulden't have had a better night then last night and i was planning to continue with meeting that girl. I also would keep fucking her because she enjoyed it as much as i did. When i entered Fangtasia i saw pam standing there with a girl who had blond hair and a big bust. She said that her name was Elena and that her sister was named Stella. I wondered if they were in any means related but then the bleeds started getting harder and i knew that i best get to sleep to stop the bleeds.

Dun,dun,duuunn,...

What wil happen next will Eric be meeting Stella again and what is Elena doing with Pam?

If you want to find out continue following me and commenting.

So bye guys for now.


	3. Chapter 3 Not an update

Hey guys, sorry that i haven't written anymore more but at the moment i don't really have any inspiration. Just comment if you have any ideas that you think that i should continue my story's with and i'll be sure to use them.

***me: **Again sorry for not writing for awhile.

***pam:** Please continue writing. I also want to have a try with the blond. Why does Eric get all the sex when i can't?

***Eric:** Because i'm just the main character of the story with stella.

***Stella: **Eric stop agonising her, you know what she wil do if you have to make it up to her.

***Eric:** Oh no, not another shopping trip!

***Elena:** Hey, when do i get to speak in the story?

***me:**Guys, would you calm down already? I'm working on it and Eric if you don't stop messing with Pam then there will be a massive shopping trip chapter just for fun.

***Eric:** You're just to cruel and alright i'll stop. _*pouts*_


	4. Chapter 4

Please to all of my followers if you love fanfiction and Harry Potter as much as i do. be sure to check out this story. If you could vote for me and help me win this then it would be much appreciated.

it is inkitt dot com / stories/ 53754/chapters/1


End file.
